


Prom Date

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prom, Romance, highschool dance, supernatural oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The readers boyfriend dumps her the night before prom causing Dean to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

“What do you mean it’s over? Prom is tomorrow! You couldn’t have waited a few days or do it earlier? Or at least say it to me to my face!” you pause waiting for your now ex-boyfriend to say his piece.

“Bullshit! Well have fun at prom with Sophie then I only spent 300 dollars of a dress! You ass!” you Yell into your cell phone then hang up. Prom is supposed to be a special night. Normally the whole hunting thing would tear you away from your highschool’s dances but you made an effort to not let that happen, you made an effort not to let anything ruin the special night. Now your boyfriend brakes up with you for another girl the day before over the phone. How classy. You hear a light knock on your bedroom door in the bunker after demons ransacked you apartment you, Sam, and Dean all agreed that it would be safer if you stayed in the bunker with them. You open the door to find Dean standing there.

“Ruff times is it?” he asks you.

“James broke up with me for another girl.”

“But isn’t your Prom tomorrow?” he asks.

“Yeah. But now I don’t know if I want to go anymore. This was supposed to be the most special night of the entirety of highschool. Now I’ll just look like a lonely wierdo.” Your eyes start to tear up. “I don’t know why I even bought the stupid dress.” You start to cry.

“Hey, hey, hey. He does not know what he is missing. That girl can’t be prettier than you let alone more badass. If you can kill the monsters that go bump in the night and keep up with your school work and be top of the class. That takes skill.” He tries to reassure you then leaves the room with his words still hanging in the air. Dean goes on a supply run later that day. He was awfully secretive when he got back. When dinner was ready you walk into the kitchen to get your food but there Dean is with a decorated cardboard sign and a bouquet of flowers and some balloons.

“(Y/N), I know this is last minute but, will you go to Prom with me tomorrow night?” he asks as you run towards him an give him a hug so fast that you almost knock him over.

“Thank you.” You whisper into his ear. The next evening you got ready for the dance. You curled your hair and did your make up then squeezed into your dress. It was a deep crimson covered in sparkles the sleeves exposed your shoulders it was, you looked beautiful. In the living room where Sam and Dean were. Dean was in his FBI suit. As you walk into the room everything seems to slow down like one of those cheesy teen movies. You have always liked Dean but you have come to terms that he would never like you in the way you wanted. He would always see you as his best friend or his little sister. But now you are not too sure but you don’t want to get your hopes up. He was most likely just going with you because he felt bad.

“Wow (Y/N) you look awesome.” Dean beams at you standing up.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” You blush as you walk over. At the dance the theme is a cliché one, it’s Dancing in the Stars so there are stars and twinkly lights everywhere.

“You have to give it to the decorators. This looks rather beautiful.” You tell Dean as you both walk inside arms looped together.

“(Y/N)!” You hear your best friend Amelia call to you and rush over.

“Who is this handsome fellow and where is James?” She asks you looking Dean up and down. “This is Dean. He is my date since James dumped me for Sophie.”

“That complete and utter twat.” She says looking upset. “Are they here?”

“I don’t know, I hope not.” You respond.

“Well, have fun you two!” she yells as she gets pulled away by a few other people.

“Well she seems nice.” Dean looks at you. “She means well.” You walk further into the room to start dancing just then the DJ comes on through the speakers.

“Lets give it out for all those couples out there tonight.” States the DJ as a slower song get turned up and the faster one get turned down. You look at Dean to see if he wants to dance, he gives you a slight nod then you put your hands on his shoulder and his take your waist and sway gently. Neither of you notice that people start clearing the floor leaving it for the two of you. You rest your head on his chest and he whispers into your ear so no one else can hear.

“You really do look stunning (Y/N). You have no idea.” A few moments pass. “I love you. ”He says into your ear. You smile to yourself.

“I love you too Dean.” You look up and into his emerald green eyes silently thanking James for being an asshole.


End file.
